One Day On Earth
by canzie
Summary: A demon prince from hell and an angel from heaven both have one thing in mind: Get to Earth. Please read, really good!
1. Getting To the SubConcious

**This is a little something i had decided to write in the back of my agenda and turned out to be like this ten page story. so I decided to type it up on the poll and a lot of people *cough* 4 votes, but thats alot compared to all the polls *cough* wanted to read this story! so now i'm type'n it up! so i hope you enjoy it!**

**plz enjoy my story!**

**FOREVER disclaimer!: i do not own the ppgs. a forever disclaimer is when i forever disclaim, for this story, that i do not own so and such so ya. enjoy.**

Chapter one: Getting to the Sub-Concious

Brick's POV

"What?"

I asked, beyond annoyed. Right now, I was in my reading hall, which is an actually hall, and my dad's closest servant, Butch, was bothering me. No doubt thanks to my "Dad".

"Your dad wants you to go torcher some demons." he said nervously. Punishment for being sinful. Case is, I was born here. Not one chance on heavenly earth. I picked put my rather large pitchfork. My tail whipped excitedly. I put down my book, the one I've been reading my whole life. It doesn't have a beginning (anymore), doesn't have an end. I went to to the main oom. A big rocky room, and i mean big, some areas on fire, and many things that the demons can work at.

Spinning a big, heavy, wheel that does nothing. Pull on a big, heavy, chain that does nothing. Shove ashes and coal into a big heaping fire that does nothing...ect. And not one thing given to them for thier troubles. Theydont rest, they dont eat and they are certainly dont drink. I floated down to the Wheel spinning platform.

I watched them anxiously go by, trying to spin the wheel faster when they reached in front of me. I watched a couple of people go by before, without warning it, grabbed someone and threw them over the edge into the fire. did I mention the platforms are surrond by a sea of fire? Anywho, he'd come falling from the roof a couple hours from now anyway. I listened to his blood-curtling screams as I floated to another platform.

After burning up a few people on the spot, I went to the infirmary. Babies' crys rose above the roar of the fire. They rolled from side to side, trying not to feel the heat of the fire. I looked dispitely at the babies for yelling their tounges out. Knocked over one of their carrages. And that one fell into th fire. Sadly, that one will be back. I sighed. Then I relized I could easily go to the Sub-Concious.

Sub-Concious is a place not many get to go to. It's where people, who is innocent enough to go to heaven but have done the limit to go to hell, go to try and redeem themselfs. If they refuse, I go to meet them. If they do the things that they were sent down to earth for, they go to heaven. I went to my Dad's ofice door. The only time I saw him was when I was first born. and I don't even remember. No one goes into my dad's office.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to the Sub-Concious." I said causiously.

"Why?" I scoffed. C_uz I wanna..._

"Cause someone is up there."

How would he know if I lied? He could'nt know even if he wanted. I get the memos, not him.

"ok."

I got out of there. Real quick. You can easily go to earth from the Sub-Concious. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I stopped and hit my head with my hand.

I left my book.

I turned back around and went back.

Blossom's POV

"Ok, now everyone, go have fun!" I announced and all the kids I had been reading to ran away to have fun like I told. I walked down the clody pathway.

'_All these kids came from earth?'_

My dad, known as God, had told me that earth is like hell, but much closer. Well, not hell. I implyed that. He said, people come and go, like a flower in the wind, then dissapear without a trace. His "messagers" go down to spread his word, but also go through sufferings,temptations, joyous things too, but too many negetives for me not to call it hell. So I never really wanted to go down there.

_never. Nada. Not once._

Ok, once or twice, but not much more... than three. I just want to see what it's like but dady said I'm treated like a queen compared to all these angels. And they are treated pretty good. why am I thinking about this? Does it really matter? I would never be able to go. I walked by the park where all the kids were plzying joyfully.

Most-All kids here don't remember their life on earth. But they seem healthy enough. They don't come with like scars ripping up their faces, or just gunshot wounds on thier chest or a slash or we healed up. I walked into the infirmary. The babies cooed One out burst. I sighed when i relized how bored I was in heaven. I was born in heaven and the light has gotton dim. I wanted to exsperiance life.

Then I was shocked at myself.

'_what's wrong with me?'_

I'm an angel,lucky-no,blessed to be _born_ in heaven then having to go through the dreaded, action packed, exciting, ROMANTIC, TENSE, LIFESTYLE of a HUMAN! I put down the baby I subcontiously picked up._ Sub-Concious? _I could go to the Sub-Concious and go to earth! Of course I'll already be sorta grown up, but atleast I'll get to go! I rushed away when I relized where I was and where I was going.

I'm in heaven and I'm going to earth.

My dad. The _angels._ Me... as a Godess...**.** Oh, well. If you don't say anything your not lying or telling the truth. Let the adventure go on! I quickly and quietly opened the door to the Sub-Concious.

* * *

**X3. I'm soo silly. this chapter is called "Getting to the Sub-Contious", but they didn't get there! tee hee. well I _guess _there were getting there...**

**sooo plz review and I hope that you like this story and that this story will get popular cuz I worked really hard on it and if you guy could help by like letting other poeple know of it too if you like it!**

**PLZ R&R!**


	2. Train of tomarrow

**:D!**

**I'm sooo happy cause I got 4 flippn reviews on my last chapter! I'm sooo proud! and I'm happy that you guys like my story. Anywho,I decide to update based on some advice from one of my reviewer and I hope I get alot of reiviews again!**

**Enjoy**

Brick's POV

I easily got to the Sub-Concious, like I thought. I just walked around causally like I belonged there. I saw a _very_ innocent looking couple. Looked like brother and sister. I walked over.

"What did _you_ do?" I asked.

I hear alot of people ask that question here. They both looked down. But they were holding hands.

"We kinda..." the blonde boy started.

"...Sinned against each other." the blonde girl finished.

Ah, my favorite type of sin. That should ahve gotton them into hell.

"But we're christians."

There you go.

"So you guys are sis and bro?" I asked. They solomly shook their heads.

"I'm Boomer"

"I'm Bubbles."

Twins. I looked around solomly. This place was pretty depresing. I didn't know how to break away frm the happy couple. I looked around again. When I flashed a glance at the two, they were smiling at me, like I was gonna do something they've been waiting for.

"Uh... when ya die?" I asked. I would have caught their smiles fading if I hadn't heard someone shout

"Get on the train! Get your tickets! Hurry up if you want a spot on the train!"

I whipped around to see a train on a very-hard-to-see clouded train tracks and a bushy mouth man waving a train bell. People started shuffling very quickly towards the train and train tickets. I turned back to the two, who were eyeing me nervously, sorta hopping up and down.

"uh... your exsused?" i practially disappeared as they went to the train. It was filling fast. I took a hint and shoved everyone out of my way, took a ticket and went on the train. The last person allowed on the train was someone I thought belonged in heaven. She had flowing orange hair and beautiful pink eyes but that's all i had time to take in because she snuggled into the crowd.

I looked around for the two sinful twins. I saw them sitting happily in the back of the train. Surprisingly, unlike the Sub-Concious, the train was one asking" what did you do?" and things like that. Just silence. I guess they're just nervous. I walked up to the two twins.

"Oh, Brick!"

did I give her my name?

"Is it ok if I come with you? cause I want a second chance. Not to go back there." She was holding her brother's hand.

"Uh.. sure.."

I was nervous, cuz if this girl follows me she could be _naughty._

_Blossom's POV_

When I had gotton to the Sub-Concious, it was surprisingly full. My father truely is merciful. I walked around for a while when I saw him. No, I didn't mean him, the king of the underworld, I mean his very close assistant. I had seen him before, When daddy and him fought. He'd just stand around nervously, like he's doing now. His hair was shiny, no doubt from constant exsposure to fire, and had sexually dark green eyes, that would turn any soul on. Oh, man! I'm already thinking sinfully! Maybe it's not too late to turn back!

"Get on the train! Get your tickets! hurry up if you want a spot on the train!

The TRAIN OF TOMARROW! I have to get on it to get to earth! I went this far, I can't turn back now! I quickly rushed forward, accidently bumping into a cute blonde couple, grabbed tickets and sprinted for the train of tomarrow. The train whistle blew for it to take off. With one strong leap, I was on and it was off.

I snuggled my way to a handelbar, to kep hold of the rackety train. Even though the Sub-Concious was noisy, It was quiet in here. But even so, I heard small converstion.

"...A second chance. Not to go back there."

I waited for the short pause to end.

"Uh... sure."

His voice was heavy but light at the same time. It was like... a deciving voice. I snuggled my way to it, and just for a split second our eyes met and locked. It was only a split second but it felt like more. My eyes widened as I looked deep into his red eyes and as his bored into mine. I felt myself be filled with temptations, But I quickly turned away before I took in anymore. I quickly shoved my way back to the handelbar.

Thoughts raced trough my mind. The temptations and sins poured into my head stuck, and things I never thought before came rushing in like unexpected and unwanted visitors. I read my thoughts and thankful that none of them read lust. One of the worst sins of the 7 deadly. I sighed in relief. How could one person put so much thought of sin into one mind? How did he get a second chance?

I turned to see the young assintant shuffling nervously. What was he doing here?

Brick's POV

I was sitting at the end of the bench, relizing there was no windows in this place. So I decided to scan the crowds. My eyes lazily scanned the crowds, when I met the eyes of two pink pearls. My insides tingled, and I felt myself glowing, even though I knew I wasn't really glowing. I sat up straight when she turned away. I wonder how long I stared at her. 1 second? 2? 3?

I looked towards the twins. I met Bubbles' eyes and she threw back flirty ones. I turned away, more nervous now. Maybe it was a mistake telling her she could follow me. Maybe I should tell her she can't follow me anymore. Well, I think it's too late anyway. My insides still tingled with a good feeling and I just squeezed my stomach. Then I hugged myself. Matbe it'll go away when I become human. Will I become human? I turned and looked for my tail. It wasn't there.

I pulled out my book from whatever and it had grown quite lengthy. I guess I should'nt have let it wait and grow like that.

I cracked it open to read.

* * *

** tried to make it long but I got too tired and I had declared that it had enough for one chapter! review!**

**thx!**


	3. On earth

**OK! I'm soooo happy cause ppl are actually enjoying my story!  
SOO...  
I've decided to continue for all the ppl who just can't wait!**

**AND I'm happy I had decided to write this story CUZ someone who had given a comment on either this story or another had said I had alot of grammar problems and I was all like OK! and then now I'm like a Total grammar freak! Can't write one sentence without it being totally proper and now I can write on the computer properly, sooo I just HAD to share that pppl!/you guys..**

**ok well.. on with the story dont want to keep you held up and all!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

The train bolted to a stop and butterflies filled my tummy. Half the train filed out when I was still in there. I looked around at the people left, no doubt as nervous as me, when I had seen the guy with sinful red eyes and the blonde couple. It was quite obvious that he had filled the blonde girl with sin as well, cause the girl was practically drooling at the sight of him. I exited quickly because he as still on the train.

As soon as I walked out I felt gravity pull me down and felt as if I was no longer allowed up there. People who weren't on the train flooded out of a different looking train. It looked like the train of tomarrow merges with a human train and the spirits come out as human. Then I came face to face with red orbs.

Brick's POV

The train finally stopped, pulling me out of my reading corner, and filling me with butterflies. I was nervous of course! I was about to give up my life as the prince of death to be a meaningless human. Wouldn't you have second thoughts? I stood up and saw red hair flipping around and making its way out the train.

"Bye, sister." boomer said. He was practiclly on the verge of tears.

"B-b-b- I dont want to leave you!" Bubbles finally wailed out. I shook my head and looked down.

"Fine. Both of you can come with me, and I'll make sure you don't...meh." I said.

"YAY!" they yelled hugging each other. And I call myself the devil's son. I grabbed both they're arms and led them out the train. Just then I was 1 inch away from a perfect face.

Blossom's POV

I stumbled backwards, obviously shocked.

"I-uh,-br-ch" I mummbled/stammered. Thoughts raced through my mind yet again. Should I run? Slould I stay? Should I _spit_ in his _face?_ Why? Why should I do that? I was really shocked. He looked shocked as well.

"What's the hold up?" The blonde girl asked, plopping her head from behind him. He looked back at her. She shrinked back behind him. When he looked back forward, it was like he remembered where he was. He evasivly scooted out the way, but not before brushing against my arm. My forearm was bare and so I got a good feel. His muscles were extrodinare!(blah) A blushed formed on my face and I looked away while the twins walked by.

I turned around and came this close to kissing his keeper.

Brick's POV

She stumbled backwards at the sight of me. She still had her pink eyes, and right now, they were panic-sticken. Did I still have my red eyes? It was obvious that she was thinking. Then I remembered where I was. Now I was paniced. I don't think I relized the full exstent of what I did just now but I'm pretty sure it will get me later. and right now what just hit me was enough to get me to start panicing.

Just then, Bubbles popped up from behind me "What's the hold up?" she asked.

Uhg.

I slowly looked behind me with a look in my eyes. She shrinked back behind me, getting the memo. I looked back into her eyes and remembered where I was going. And where I was. I looked around then slipped past her, but I still brushed aginst her. I had short sleeves and so did she so I felt her arm better. Her skin was soft like cotton or silk. I imagined her in my arms and a heat rose to my cheeks. I walked a little faster away.

Blossom's POV

I stumbled backwards and so did he. While doing so, he bumped into an older man coming out of the train.

"HEY! Stupid teen!"

"Teen?" I heard him mummble. The man walked hurridly away, throwing curses to the wind. He turned back to me.

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"Uh..."

"Tall guy, wears a hat, red hair?" He said stepping closer. He obviously didn't reconize me as princess of heaven. My eyes should hve been a dead give away. But he didn't seem to notice. Or care. " I- uh..." I stammered, pointing in the direction I saw him go. Why would the devil's closet assistant be chasing an undecided soul? I turned to where the black-head headed and I could still see the back of the boy's head. I decided to follow him.

But I bumped into another black head.

"Hey! Watch it!" She shouted. Did everyone act like that when they're bumped into? I noticed she had a bookbag and a smaller purse like bag in her hand. With her free hand she was rubbing her arm asnd staring at me with peircing green eyes.

Brick's POV

I climbed up the stairs of train station on my expedtion for a way out the station. I happy to the see the sun for the first time. It was bright and warming... and small. But also at the same time, it was... cold. I held my body and shivered, considering the coldest I've ever been was in my reading hall. I heard the twins teeth chattering at the cold. They must of been dead for some time.

"Aw! You poor thing!" Theis young lady, with temptaion written all over her eyes, had given me a jacket and a warm smile. "Would you like a ride home?" she asked as if I wasn't with the two who were sticking to me like mud.

"Um... no." I said. She gave me an icey glare for a flash second, but turned back to warmth.

"But it's soo chilly..." she said, snaking her arm around my shoulders and walking me away from the twins, who followed anyway. I slipped away from her arms.

"Exsuse me, miss, I'm sure there's a spot in hell for you but I ain't goin' back there." I said. She looked shocked and scared. I smirked.

"B-back there? What do you mean?" she asked, backing away.

"Oh, nothing." I said and walked away, with the twins close behind. She just stod there shaking.

Blossom's POV

"What's your deal?" She yelled at me again. She seemed to be a runaway.

"I'm soo sorry! I was just..." I didn't know what to tell her.

"Well don't worry about it. Hey, are you a runaway too? explains why your in such a hurry! Can I come with? I don't really have anywhere to go."

Did I really ever tell her an answer?

"Uh... sure but I need to find somebody"

Dont tell me they're your parents?" she said.

"No, a boy." I said.

"Oo! lover girl got a crush!" My cheeks ran red.

"NO!"

* * *

**I know I sorta over used words and all but hope you like it and plz revirew! thats all im asking for!**

**Thx!**


	4. horrible headache chapter

**PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! I'm sorry I didn't update! please don't say mean stuff in your review!**

**It's just that I've been busy with EVERYTHING! Like how I have this crush and I've been working really hard for him to notice me and things but if you have read my profile, you would see I'm shy at just making friends! So you could just imagine me trying to talk to my crush to make friends with him! so you can see how that makes me squimy. So I've been trying really hard to think of ways to say aleast one sentence to him but I've been chickening out on all of them! so if you guys have suggestons please tell me!**

**NOW! LISTEN UP! I know there haven't been any action going on yet and it's kinda more like a uh... life happenings but I promise some thing will HAPPEN!**

**remember when I had told you that I had been writing this on paper? Well, on paper the action has already happen! so it's coming! I swear!**

**UHG! I got a HEADACHE! I put th**

**Which is why this thing is so long, the authors note that is. sigh. Now I have to write aother chapter(lucky for you guys, me not so much) and I went through this crazy nonsense! oh, please enjoy this.**

**now to continue with the story I've been depriving you of.**

Butch POV( New POV tee hee)

I looked around for Brick's red hat, His red eyes, something. Then I saw a lady, quivering in fear. He must of went this way. I walked in that direction, and past the lady who eventually fainted. Yeah, He definitely went this way.

Brick's POV

a car drove by!

'I gotta get me one of those cars!' I thought.

"I got to get me one of those." Boomer said my thoughts out loud.

"Well, First, we got to find some place to stay."

"Oh, I know a place you can stay..." A Flirty voice came from somewhere. We all turned around to see a girl our age with a dress on and shiny shoes."There's an Inn nearby..."

Inn?

"What's that?" I asked. She looked at me like I was the dumbest thing in the world. Dumber then a tree even. I stared at her coldly, even though I was sure she was trying to flirt with me.

"Well, um... an Inn is where people go night-night!" She said as if trying to explain it to a 1 year old. She wasn't trying to flirt anymore.

"And might I suggest you shut up before you get a mouth full of fist?" I said, cracking my fist menacingly, My red eyes full of hostility. Her face ran white, a frown placed on her face.

"Uh... it's on fifth street." She said and hurried away. I smirked.

Blossom's POV

We walked up the train station stairs.

"Do you know somewhere to stay?" he asked.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Buttercup! _Wait._ Why'd I just tell you that?"

"Uh... well my name's Blossom."

"Cool! Where you from?"

I thought. What should I tell her? Heaven? Above? Somewhere?

"Somewhere." Smooth.

"Oh! I get it! confidential! Well, I'm from somewhere too." She said. This girl... didn't really take a clue. We walked for some time, The girl some times stopping trying to ask for direction. But I didnt want to be a burdon and kept walking. Therefore, she followed as well. It was seven pm when we stopped walking. I stopped behind her.

"WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS BLOSSOM!" She shouted. "LET'S JUST ASK FOR DIRECTIONS OR BE APPOINTED TO AN INN!"

An Inn?

"What's that?" Her jaw dropped.

"are you some kind of time traveler that just came from the 100's?" She asked.

"Time traveler?" I asked, Shrugging my shoulders. She dropped her head.

"you must be like revived from the dead or something." She mumbled. I puffed up my cheeks.

"Well, It's not my fault I wanted to explore humans!" I said.

Wait. Yes, it is.

"What do yo mean explore humans?" I flustered. Did I really say that outloud?

"Who are you? An alien?"

NO! No." I looked around for an excuse. "I meant I wanted to explore people... as in... study them" That's good.

"_what?"_ she asked. I turned away from embarresment. How could I just blurt it out? My lip quivered violently and tears piled at the edge of of my eyelids.

"I wanna go home..." I mumbled and tears rolled down my cheeks. This is what I wanted to _exsperience? _Home sickness? Temptation? _Boys?_ Kissing? Action? Adventure? Yes! Yes, it is!

"Are you crying?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes...Cause I don't know What I'm doing anymore...I just... wanted a life of a normal girl" I admitted.

"What? A normal girl? You are! Aren't you?" She asked.

"let's just find an 'Inn', and I'll tell you everything." I said, emphasis on Inn. We did eventually find an Inn.

Brick's POV

We walked into our Inn. I laid eyes on a lady at the front desk. She looked young, and she had young vibrant eyes. With blue eyes, pink lips, and curly dirty blonde hair. Her cup size must have been B or C. The point is they were pretty big. Excuse me for staring, I am the devil's son aren't I? When she looked at me, she stared for like 5 seconds before sending weird looks at me. I think they were flirty. We walked up to the desk and she still had that ugly look on her face.

"Yes?" She said in a slutty voice. When I opened my mouth to speak, She bit her lower lip and started playing with her hair. I cocked and eyebrow and closed my mouth.

Bubbles must have been angry cause she spat "We need a room, whore!" While slapping her hands on the counter. I smirked. ( CAT FIGHT! MEOW! LOL) . The girl behind the counter puffed up. Then she looked at me.

"Are you going to stand for this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Me and Boomer said at the same time. She scoffed and pulled out a card and a key. She handed me the card and threw the keys at bubbles.

"_EXSUUUUSE _ME?" She almost screeched. I Reached back and pulled Bubbles close and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down. I'm sure she won't bother you anymore. Just stay quiet, k?" I said, finishing with a quick bite of her earlobe. She blushed.

"O-ok..." She said. I looked down to the card. It had the room number and her phone number. I looked back at her and she waved bye and blew a kiss. I turned away.

"let's go."

Blossom's POV

We walked into a close-by Inn.

"That girl looks horny..." Buttercup said behind me.

"Quiet, that's a sin!" I said. I wish such words would never grace my ears again. The girl at the front desk has blazing with sin, but blue with lust. She had pink lips, red at the bottom probably from biting it. Also curly dirty blonde hair.

"Must be a slut." BC said from behind.

"NO,NO, NO! Stop saying such words!" I said. This is what I asked for. I walked up to her. She slumped forward in disappointment.

"What...?" She asked, whining.

"Uh, what else?" buttercup said. I held up my hand to get her quiet.

"Who are you, my mother?" She asked, turning away. I sighed.

"Room, please." She sighed.

"For how many?"

"For-"

"Three." Butch said, suddenly appearing at my side.

"Oooo! Who's this?" Buttercup and the lady said at the same time.

"I- uh..." I stared daggers at him. He waved his hands, motioning towards Buttercup and the lady casually, like I knew what to tell them.

"Ffff..." I strained, clenching my teeth and biting my lip at the same time. He leaned in close, too close for my comfort I might add, and said in my ear,

"Just say I'm a friend. I'll tell you everything when we get to the room."

Why did that sound so familiar?

"Fine." I mummbled, flustered.

"Yes, he's a friend." I heard both the lady and Buttercup sigh a sigh of relief.

"So... can we have a room?" He asked. the lady giggled suductivly. Butch must have notice cause then he added "Now?" The lady pulled out a card and keys. She threw me the keys and gave Butch the card. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"231." He said. The gently pushed in the direction of our room.

* * *

**ok I was gonna keep going but the I was all like oh that's a good place to stop! And I can garantee that he action will be in the next chapter!**

**ok, everyone please ingore the upper authors note. I feel so drowned by this dumb mistake. for those who read theis by mistake in Come Again To Me, I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me!**

**PLZ DONT LOSE FAITH! AND R&R SO I KNOW YOU STILL CARE!**

**THX!**


	5. Captured

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AGAIN! And not with my stupid crush…. He has a girlfriend TT^TT. Well I **_**think **_**he has a girlfriend but it looks like it! The thing is I'm in high school now but in a program that's tougher then anything that I've ever dealt with. Any ways, I'm supposed to have my associate's degree when I've graduated. I'm a freshman so I've got some years to go but I'm ready for'em. I know you've all been anxious for the action part, so I won't hold you any longer! And expect Seduce me to come along short after (I hope). Here you are and ENJOY! Remember its evening turning night.**

Brick's POV

As soon as I got to the room I crumpled up the card and threw it into the closest trashcan. But to my dismay, there were only two beds. My eyes widened with realization.

"I wanna sleep with Bricky…" Bubbles said linking arms with me. That got Boomer fuming.

"Uh… I suggest Blood sleep with blood; I'm sure you're used to it. As of me used to sleeping alone." Bubbles pouted and Boomer relaxed. Everyone's happy. I climbed happily into bed. When I finally drifted to sleep, I had a horrible nightmare.

Appearing in front of me was a man… or… a crab… or… a thin…g. An it. The point was it looked weird. He had a face of a man but a rather large nose and a goatee. He had fluffy pink on his private parts and his wrists which lead to claws for hands. He had boots on and when he spoke I shivered.

"Hello… _son_…" My eyes widened.

My dad's… A cross dresser slash bi?

Blossom's POV

"OK! You got some explaining to do!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you." I and butch said at the same time.

"You first!" Butch said pointing at me. I scoffed and pushed his hand down.

"You're such a child."

"Get on with it!" Buttercup yelled.

"Ok so I'm an Angel—"

"HA!" buttercup barked

"What? You wanted the truth and now your getting it!" I said indignantly.

"I asked for the truth not some made up story to get you off the hook!" she said.

"Fine Butch, you got first." I demanded.

"Alright so I was doing my usual duties when I noticed the prince wasn't there when it was his usual time to torture the demons—"

"What?" buttercup barked again.

I and Butch exchanged looks. What do we tell her? A fake sob story?

"So… you guys… expect me… to believe this ridiculous story of how _you're an_ angel and _you're a_ demon?" she asked. Butch smiled nervously before he put on a serious face.

"I'm just here to find Brick."

"Brick?" she asked, skeptical.

Brick? "Who's Brick?" But then it hit me. Butch opened his mouth to tell me but with the look on my face, he could tell I knew. "The DEVIL'S SON?" I yelled.

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed.

Then about a million thoughts flooded my mind. What I felt on the train, the guy I saw, and then the big red eyes starring right at me. I stumbled on to the bed. How did I not see it before? Well, I didn't take a goo look at him considering I felt like he was filling my soul with the seven deadly sins.

"What do you mean? I mean, the devil's son? The devil has a son? How'd you guys get to earth? When did you get here? Why did you come?"

"Now you believe us?" Butch asked.

"YEAH! Ergo, my questions!" she said. I need to rest.

"I-I'll answer your questions later… when I feel better. I don't feel good." Butch looked around nervously.

"Well… actually. It's not like he's here to blow a full on attack. He just wants to feel human. Much like you." I looked shocked at him.

He wants to feel… human?

Brick's POV

"Oohoohoo! Bricky my son, your so…" he said the next part in such a demonic voice it scared me "Funny!" I took a step back, and while I did I took in my surroundings, not so focused on this weird guy claiming to be my father.

I was in a weird dream setting and there were wavering fire all around us. It looked like we were floating above a never ending void. Or floating in the middle of it.

"So son… I see you've run away."

"Stop calling me son!" I spat with disgust. This bi weirdo couldn't be my dad. He's feared with death dripping down his voice. Not girly with a touch of gay.

"I', sorry you think that boy." He said emphasis on boy. How did he know that? "This may be _your _dream, but I found my way into it. I'm the devil of course and you are my… successor." I see he's trying not to say son.

(^^ warning, warning, cursing coming up! _What's this rated anyway?_)

"Listen up you son of a (^^" warning?) bitch!"

"Hmm, hmm, why thank you!" the thing said, batting its eyelashes.

"Shut up!" I yelled using my own demon voice. It sounded deadly and demanding, not to mention intimidating, cause he shrank with it. It what happens when your not there when your son learns 10 new powers. "You better get the fuck out of my dream before I decide to beat the shit out of you!" I said growing with almost every word. I was at least 20 feet taller then him now.

"Listen son—"

"DON'T CALL ME SON!" I yelled. I felt the anger drain out of me and sadness over come. I had no idea why. "You were NEVER there! You have no right to call me your son!" my vision blurred. My lip started trembling. What was I doing? Warm liquid spilled down my cheeks. I was crying. I never cried before, but it felt terrible.

"You don't!" I slowly shrank, still pointing an accusing finger in his face. Water continued to steadily pour down my face. "You d-don't…" I fell to the invisible boundary. "I-I just wanted you to be there." I said, my hands now covering my face.

"Well… I guess I can come back later. Se ya later… son." And with that I woke up in a cold sweat. Or should I say a warm sweat. My body was slick with sweat, except for my head which was dripping with sweat. What the hell was that dream about? Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe that was everything I didn't want my dad to be, and to finally let go of all my… I turned my head to the twins' bed. They weren't there. Just then they came in with food.

Blossom's POV

"Let's just… forget it. I need to go to bed." I got down on my knees. I quickly mumbled.

"Our father in heaven, hollow be thy-"

"AARG!" Butch fell to the floor clutching his chest. Buttercup and I ran up to him.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"I-I don't know" He panted." I just suddenly felt pain." My eyes widened in realization.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" I said, holding my bangs up with my hands. "I started to say the lords' prayer, and I guess with you being a demon and all, it hurt you. It's a form of protection when it comes to evil." I said. I guess he was mad at me because he practically glared daggers at me.

"OK then no more prayer for you and no more boom shakka lackka for you! " Buttercup declared.

"Boom shakka lakka?" Butch asked, rubbing his chest.

"Hee hee?" Buttercup said nervously. My stomach gurgled. I held it, blushing. My stomach had been hurting a while but I thought it would go away. What was it, gas?

"You hungry?" Buttercup asked me. Hungry?

"Ahem, but the bible says, drink from me and you will never thirst, eat and you wont be hungry." I believe that's what it says. Something along those lines.

"Listen angel face, you're not in heaven anymore, so get used to it. Come on, we got to get some food." She and Butch walked out the door. For the first few seconds I just stood there, shocked she would even talk to me like that. But soon I followed after, feeling defeated.

Buttercup pulled out a bag full of green paper with faces on them and handed some to the waiter. Later, he came back with three plates of delicious smelling cooked animals.

"Oh… I see now. You trade this green paper for something of equal value." I said. Butch's face lit up.

"OH! So like if an animal at a zoo was really famous, their value would go up and the paper you give has to have equal value for you to get in. so… I'm gonna guess you need a lot of these." He said holding up a dollar.

"Uh… ok?" buttercup said. You guys take a weird prospective of things." I smiled.

The waiter walked up to us, or should I say waitress.

"What can I-"

"Can I have a job here?" Butch asked. Buttercup's jaw dropped. The waitress smiled.

"Like sure! This place pays and I've been needing an extra." Buttercup fumed.

"No! He doesn't want a job here with skanky women who will bug him wrong! Only me!" buttercup said, standing up and slamming her hand on the table. Butch smirked and I covered my mouth.

"Come on butch we're leaving!" She said getting out.

"And what about me?" I asked, seeing she had forgotten. She stopped in her tracks and I looked over her rigid body to see those same red eyes.

Brick's POV

Trying to wipe my face wit a towel, I quickly shoved the delicious rice into my mouth. When it was done, I had a look on my face. Where can I get more? Then as if she read my mind (or my face) bubbles said

"There's some more in the diner downstairs. Wanna get some more?" I was already out the door by the time she said 'more in the diner'. Cause really, that's all I needed to hear. I made it down to the diner just in time to see a brat throwing a fit.

"No! He doesn't want a job here!"

"Oh boy." I heard boomer say behind me.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. I took a seat by the door facing the situation, while the twins took a seat facing the opposite direction AKA the door.

"Come on butch we're leaving!" she said and started to head in our direction. My eyes met hers as I heard another female voice I hadn't recognized say,"What about me?" Then it hit me. _Butch?_ Nope. Won't believe it. Can-could be anyone. It might not be common but its common enough. I didn't want to believe that my dad sent butch after me. I noticed a whole lot of faces starring in my direction.

Pink eyes, two green eyes, and two blue. _Pink?_ As in 'princess of heaven' pink? Nope. Not gonna believe that either. No one can convince me other wise. I heard the guy, probably butch, mumble "Oh boy." Then I remembered about my 'eye' problem. But when I turned my attention more directly on the green girl, she didn't seem fazed. In fact, all she seemed was more pissed.

"Get out of my way." She grumbled on her way out. I watched her redheaded friend and her black headed friend, Who I still didn't believe was butch, walk out. I sighed a little, relieved that I didn't have to sit here with someone one some people I thought they were and I didn't want to think they were… right? Hmm…

"What can I do for you?" The waitress who had caused all the drama asked. I looked to the twins waiting for them to order what I wanted.

Blossom's POV

I followed Buttercup out, surprised at her outburst. Butch seemed more amused then anything else.

"So-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Buttercup warned, more embarrassed about all that's happened. But I don't think that guy I had seen on the train was an undecided soul. Suddenly, a gun was pointed in my face.

"Don't move!" I put my hands up and immediately started crying.

"What's wrong with you, sweet thang?" The guy asked. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and Buttercup say "Nothing. No thing is wrong with her."

"Get back in that store!"

"Restaurant." Butch muttered quietly.

"What'd you say?" the man yelled.

"Nothing." Butch muttered quietly again, almost inaudible.

We walked back into the restaurant, hands up, person with gun behind us. Everyone began panicking.

"Just shut up!" Everyone froze where they were and dropped onto the floor.

"You." He said referring to the waitress, about to drop to the floor. "Get all the money from your cash register." She immediately went.

"You!" He was referring to the guy with the red eyes. He looked fed up and irritated but his blonde friends however, looked everything but. He pushed butch and buttercup away.

"Come. Hurry, before the cops come." He walked over looking very irked. Then I tensed up. HE WAS TAKING ME TOO!

"Wait! W-w-what about me?" I asked, scared for my life.

"I'm taking you with me sweet thang." I flashed from this bearded man to the young man with the red eyes to see if this was really happening. While I was looking back and forth I noticed anger flashed in his eyes before they turned to annoyance. He jabbed his hand his pocket and turned away grumbling. I began pacing internally and then began praying. The young man next to me bended over in pain along with butch. I quickly stopped praying and looked at him. He looked up at me with pained eyes before looking at butch.

"Come on lets go." The man declared as the waitress handed him the money.

Brick's POV

I gazed at the masterpiece they called food here on earth. I never felt so happy to pick up a fork and shove the tasty delicacy in my mouth. I noticed the shocked look in everyone's eyes, including bubbs and booms. I was about to ask what was wrong over the escalating clamor when suddenly someone shouted "Just shut up!" Everyone froze before dropping to the ground. I hadn't. I turned around to see pink eyes, green eyes, and fake butch being held hostage, which made me frown visibly.

"You." he said talking to the waitress. "Get all the money from your cash register" she left to obey his order. He looked over at me and squinted. I glared back. First fear crossed his eyes, then annoyance. But I bet it wasn't as bad as mine.

"You!" I heard him say. I frowned deeper. "Come. Hurry, before the cops come." I didn't feel like fighting him, and making him wait won't get me anymore out of a fight. So calmly but quickly, I got up and walked over, very annoyed.

I noticed pink eyes tense. "Wait! W-w-what about me?" She asked.

"I'm talking you with me sweet thang." Jealousy coursed through me. It was strong, too. I almost forgot to hide it. I quickly flared up my annoyance to cover it. With all the annoying thoughts n my mind I turned away with hands in my pockets. I noticed bubbs and booms looking all scared and lonely, considering I was on the verge of being swooped away in a kidnapping. While I was thinking, a sharp pain stabbed my chest and I leaned over a bit. As soon as I did the pain dispersed and I looked up to meet pink eyes. But as soon as I was able to compose myself, I looked over at butch (yes I think its butch now) until he looked at me to. I looked from him to the twins and back at him. His face lit up as he got my message. If he's smart, he'll listen.

"Come on lets go" the man said before he shoved us out, using his gun. You could hear the sirens from far away.

"Get in the van!" He demanded shoving me in the back. It didn't hurt but my temper flared. Pink eyes was ready to get in behind me, but suddenly the man said "Not you sweet thang. " I quickly got angrier as jealousy flared through me again. I wanted to jump back out, punch him in the face and swoop off wit her. But I didn't cause I don know why I wanted to. "You're getting on the front."

No. He. Did. N't. So… I jumped out.

"Hey! Get back in the van. The cops are coming!" I could only scowl to hide how I was really feeling. I didn't want to do anything big since I still felt pretty eh, so I just put pink eyes under y arm and put her in the back with me. He was glaring daggers at me so I closed the back door. The sirens got closer. Sure I could have shut the whole thing down and stopped us from getting captured, but whatever I did, He had to be ok with it for now considering how close the sirens are. I heard him growl out in frustration before walking away, getting in front, slamming the door and the car rumbled to life. Why I saved her life, I don't know.

Blossom's POV

He shoved us out with his gun, which I was deathly afraid of. You could hear sirens from far away.

"Get in the van!" he said as he shoved that guy into the back. I silently gasped in shock like he was my duty to watch or something. But I felt safest around him, so I made quick to crawl in after him.

"Not you, sweet thang." He said making me stop in my tracks. "You're getting in the front." I easily and quickly got scared again. I've had some of the older kids try and tell me their death. They only remembered just blurry few seconds before they died if they tried really hard. How they were tied or laying numbly on a bed before being stabbed. Rape, which is a misuse of God's holy gift and forcing it a pond someone to do with you. Their desires are obviously too strong. Then the guy wit the red eyes came out the back of the van. Or jumped.

"Hey! Get back in the van. The cops are coming!" He scowled. Then he put his arm around me and led me to the back of the van. He secretly helped me up and sat down next to me. The robber glared at him. Then I noticed the sirens getting closer while he closed the door. After 5 seconds, the robber growled out in frustration and starts the car. I don care why he saved me but I was thankful. I have to remember not to pray around him, if he'll continue helping me and stay around.

"Thank you." I said, sitting straighter. He mumbled something, looking away. I looked down. What now?

"You're welcome." He finally mumbled back. I looked up and saw he was looking me straight in the eye. My face lit up. He suddenly looked away again but I didn't care much. I also realized he hadn't filled me to the brim with sin. His eyes were softer then before. I guess those twins did something. He pulled out and we were rumbling along the road. The sirens grew fainter and I realized how much trouble we were really in.

**Ok guys again really sorry and I'm even more sorry cause I meant to put this out on Tuesday my mistake! I hope you guys don't hate me too much and I'll try harder to get these out and update when I can it's a promise! Have a great day! And happy thanksgiving!**


End file.
